themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grendel's Mother
Grendel's Mother is the 15th song on the album Zopilote Machine. Lyrics The cave mouth shines By pure force of will I look down on the world From the top of this lonesome hill And you can run, and run some more From here all the way to Singapore But I will carry you home in my teeth In the great hall you drink red wine You chew meat off the bone I beat down the new path to the castle I come naked and alone I laid my son on the bier, I burned the wreath Fire overhead, water underneath You can stand up or you can run You and I both know what you've done And I will carry you home I will carry you home I will carry you home in my teeth Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is another love song, of a different sort." -- 1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL Things Referenced in this Song *Grendel's mother is one of the main antagonists in the Anglo-Saxon epic poem Beowulf. Her son Grendel is killed by the titular hero, at which point she seeks to avenge his death. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1994-08-18 - Under ACME - New York, NY *1996-01-15 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-03 - Fletcher's - Baltimore, MD *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1997-06-21 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-11-14 - University of Wisconsin Student Union - Madison, WI *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-10-09 - Radio Na Life Session - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-06-19 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2019-05-17 - Minneapolis, MN - First Avenue *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-04 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA Category:Zopilote Machine songs Category:Video